Will and Testament
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Supplement for my series, ONESHOT, Will wrote Athena letters while they were apart, but he never expected her to read them


-1**Date:** April 18th 2007

**Title:** Will and Testament

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any related materials, Raining Cloud's Hunters' Resort, Will Raining, and Athena Daemon are mine though, if you'd like to use them just ask.

**Summary: **Supplement for my series, ONESHOT, Will wrote Athena letters while they were apart, but he never expected her to read them

**Dedication:** To Seer! Your view of Teenie/Will being squishy had me bubbly with the pairing so last night I sat down and scribbled down a few lines that made this fic and Wanderer who has encouraged my and Athena's second guessing of Sammy… for better or for worse the two of us are going to have to make up our minds soon

**A/N:**I would love to explain my absents recently but I don't understand it, and all the phone line repair men in the world couldn't explain it to me. All I know is it involved my house, the wiring, and my DSL going on strike… I'll try to get back on track ASAP which means as soon as I post this I'll be doing review replies for Stupid Boy and Chapter Five of Phantoms. As you can all see Teenie and I are working together again! YAY OH and Seerblack and I are writing a co-fic that's over on her page, can't remember if I've said so or not, but its called Furry Little Problem. it's a little AU for our series. Okay I think I'm done talking, so on with the fic!

Athena sighed placing her hands on her hips and looking the El Comino, she so lovingly called the Rust Machine, over. She knew she had her work cut out for her. Anyone who'd seen even a glimpse of the once shinny car these days would have deemed it impossible. There were two things most hunters were insanely proud of, their number of kills and their rides. It seemed Will had forgotten that in order to have a claim on pride you had to have something to be proud of. But she could scold him, again, later now she had to confront her enemy or she'd never get started. So taking her garbage can in hand she marched forward into the onslaught that awaited her.

She was proud of her self when she'd finally found the carpeting and tiny backseat of the car. Teenie had been horrified to find burger wrappers stuffed even in the weapon compartment. Her once empty trash can was now brimming with fast food wrappers, empty soda cans, half a pack of cigarettes, a tin of Skoal, out dated news papers, bad gossip mags, pamphlets and fliers to cults, and disorganized boxes of Ids. Teenie twisted in the passenger seat freeing the red tattered notebook from under the seat.

She smiled recognizing the penmanship on the torn cover: Fantasies of our Future. It seemed like decades since she'd written that while lying on a king bed in a motel outside of Tulsa. Her hopes and dreams had soared so high back then. She looked around and finding she was alone propped her feet up on the dash, leaning back the seat and settling in to read what she'd once dreamt of. The first several pages were wild, often goofy, romantic idea of things she and Will would one day do, including climbing mount Everest. But the sudden change in script made her heart stop and her jaw drop.

Corn silk,

I lay now on what is likely to be my death bed, your bullet put me here, but my only thoughts are of you. Of your sweet scent and gentle touch. I wish no ill intent to you and if I were of sound body I would be the first to your aid in any situation. But as I draw weary breaths I fear only for you. I do not blame you for what has happened, much to my surprise I'm thankful. You've taught a blind man to see; I can now see what is truly important in life. In my life, that is you.

A stronger man would have told you every day, when he woke with you in his arms, how very beautiful you are, how very much he loves you. But Athena, I'm weak. I'm weak and for so long blind. I thought admitting to these things would make me one of those mushy gushy fools you hate. I thought if I told you that with out you my life isn't worth living, you'd say I was weak and needy.

I left you at Sage's , scary woman by the way, because as bad as life will be for me without you around me, it can't compare to life without you alive. Your death is all that my staying would have brought and that is something I could never bare. Even should my wounds prove not to be fatal, I would be forced to take my life in the slowest most painful way possible for causing you even a seconds harm.

At this time I'm too weak to sit up without help let alone fight the leithifold that hunts me. I want you to forget me and move on. Find someone who can love and protect you the way you deserver. Someone who has more than a few hours left in this world. I'm freed now to say these things because, as I lay on a strange bed in the home of retried friends of my deceased father, I finally know I'm mortal. Mortality is such an odd thing. But it is a wonderful thing too, like my love for you. My death, alone here, means nothing to me compared to know you're safe. So with my blessing go forth and find happiness without me. I will be happy for you even if it is Jasper, Marc, HELL! I'd be happy if it were Duck.

Just know this, I love you. My love will not die with me, it will stay with you, flow through your veins and give you strength when you have none. I wish I could have taken you as my wife, but that seems impossible now. I love you until the end of all time and don't care who knows it.

I am forever yours,

_William Raining Cloud_

Athena stared at the faint pen marks in awe. She had never spent much time guessing at what Will had done in those days and weeks it would have taken for re-coop, but writing her letters didn't even rank. She flipped to the next page in hopes that these words, she'd once been ready to beg for, continued on, though maybe his life didn't seem so dreary and without light. She found her heart jumped to see the words on the next page were much stronger and more defined than the last.

CORNY!

Haha! I am truly a weak stupid man! I chanced a glimpse of you today. It pains me to see the light in your eyes so dim. But, my God, you were gorgeous in the bright sunlight. Who ever said your hair was like rays of sunshine needs shot! All the sunshine in the world does not compare to those yellow locks you flaunt, worth more than a million times their weight in gold. I'd be willing to pay that in diamonds for them. But I must admit I was fully prepared to give myself away, until Autty fired that shot and hit the bastard between the eyes. He held you so close, and maybe a bit of jealousy sparked in me. I was fired up and ready to rush out when the crack of the bullet being released sounded on that empty street. Yes, stupid, I know.

I've done nothing but research. I hunt to keep my mind and body from going to waste. I've heard of greater men going to the mad house over lesser demons than mine. But I have an incentive they never dreamed of. As soon as the leithifold is gone I can return to you. Whether you want me or not I shall be able to be yours again! In more than spirit. I've found few clues on how to kill the monster, however. It kills silently, and leaves no evidence so cases of its existence are hard to trace. I suspect that they prey readily on small children, though, and it makes me sick to the very core of my being.

You haunt me. You haunt me so persistently that I fear you've already left your body at times. I had to prove this wasn't true. I knew I'd be bringing danger to you, but even that danger couldn't keep me from just one small look. You and Autumn are far thinner than you used to be. Even vibrant Autumn is now dulled by the load on her shoulders. I never thought I'd see the fire that burns between the two of you so sluggish. There should be sparks flying and a brilliant display of flair and expertise instead you hunt like lazy house cats. It makes me wish I could be with you! But I am aren't I? I saw that you've kept the dog and bracelet. It is good to be remembered. I so often fear you've forgotten me and moved on, as I once wished for.

But today that fear was banished forever. Please, Teenie, I'm begging you to move on. Find a man who can do you right. One that will love you and protect you. A man who doesn't present you with danger. Someone who has more to offer than a beat up old car and a life on the run. As I've said before I don't care who that man is as long as he makes you happy. Your happiness is all that matters.

Still this falls on deaf ears; which is only fitting since it falls from mute lips. You'll never read my pleas. You'll never see my confessions of undying love. I feel much like I belong in a Shakespeare play. But we are not to be star-crossed lovers. I will not allow you to die to be with me. Though, I'm so selfish that I would die to be with you.

Be safe. Be happy. Don't worry, I'm alive.

I love you,

_Willy Raining_

Twenty-four letters in total. Athena kept reading enthralled with the story they told. She devoured every word. She had only dreamed of getting such words out of Will and here they were scattered over pages. Words scribbled out and more poetic ones added. After everything that had happened she'd found she was still in love with William Raining. She just couldn't trust him. But after reading these maybe she didn't have to doubt him anymore.

Movement beside her caught her attention and Teenie looked up into the coal eyes of her bronze skinned ex. Will smiled that perfect toothpaste commercial smile and squatted down to her height. He threw a glance at the notebook still in her hands before speaking. "Every word still true." She nodded and looked away from him, through the windshield. "Corn Silk?"

"I don't know, just a lot to think about," she said after a pause.

"Right, well thanks for cleaning out my car."

"Oh baby, I'm not done!" she tossed the notebook into the seat next to her and turned to him sliding her hands onto his shoulders. "I still have to make this Comino the envy of the resort! We're talking car day at the spa!" she drilled her baby blues into his black eyes searching for the truth that would settle everything her heart and mind were battling over. "But first I need the keys," she held her hand out to him and with a reluctant sigh he dropped the keys into her waiting palm.

"You take care of my girl."

"I will," she promised.

"I was talking to the car."


End file.
